Taking Care
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter is ill and who better to take care of him then his lover Severus Snape. One shot and minor slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**

**Note: Small short, sweet slash fic where Harry Potter is ill and Severus Snape takes care of him. Takes place after Deadly Hallows when Harry goes back to school to finish his 7****th**** year. Not an mpreg but merely the stomach flu. **

**Warning: Slash but only minor**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Summary: Harry is ill and who better then to take care of him then his lover Severus Snape. **

**Pairing: Harry Potter and Severus Snape. **

Harry Potter, the boy who had defeated Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, leaned wearily against the wall that neared the potions dungeon with a loud sigh. His stomach rebelled against the small lunch he had eaten and the pounding in his head did not cease.

He closed his burning eyes, taking off his glasses for just a moment and leaning his head against the wall in hoping the cool stone would sooth his nausea. It was lunchtime and he only had one class left at this, double seventh year potions with the slytherins. He had come down, as he always did at lunchtime to see the potions master, Professor Severus Snape, who was in fact his lover.

But perhaps he should have chosen to go to bed instead. It could just be the flu but Harry could not remember how he had managed to go through the hours that had led up to lunch. Probably because he had not been paying attention due to his headache.

The hope he had to actually make it to Severus' office before expelling his lunch was lost when he doubled over with a moan and he lost the contents of his stomach. A strong arm around his waist held him upright as a silky sarcastic voice came. "Bringing me a new present, Potter? This certainly is new, the boy who vomits, is that what we should call you?"

Harry groaned. He knew it was best that the students did not find out the relationship between him and Severus Snape but truly, the man could have a bit of sympathy. "Well, professor, I wanted it to be your robes but unfortunately I do not have the same control as you do." He managed to return.

The arm that tightened around his waist belied otherwise as Severus said, pulling Harry along. "Well into my office, Potter, where we shall discuss your punishment."

The door that slammed shut behind them had Harry wincing and the candles that flashed, had him running swiftly into Severus' private chamber. He did not care to see the beautiful decorated room as he hurried into the restroom, quickly dropping down upon his knees near the toilet.

He rested his head against the tiles when the retching finally stopped and he managed to stand on his feet. He felt numb, raw and his stomach felt finally empty but Harry could tell by the feeling that he got, that it was best not to eat anything anytime soon.

He managed to stagger back into the sitting room where a hand wrapped itself around his wrist and he was carefully yanked towards the couch. He actually moaned when he saw the dark green couch that looked positively deliciously soft in the glowing candlelight but he was stopped by the strong hand.

He was pulled down to sit in the black robed lap and Harry immediately rested his head against the shoulder of the dark haired, black eyes, hooked nosed, pale man that held him. Losing himself in one of the very few times Severus would comfort and simply cuddle him, the green eyed boy closed his eyes.

A vial was placed at his lips and Harry met the dark eyes for a moment until he focussed upon the red liquid. "It will help to settle your stomach, Harry." Severus' soft voice came but Harry pushed the vial away as he said.

"But it will make me drowsy. I need to have my wits about me if I want to get to through potions alive."

He received a bark of laughter in return and a hand that gently stroked his dark hair as Severus held his gaze as he answered. "Since it is the last class of this week, I will excuse you from it. We will go over it this weekend, if you are willing." Harry groaned, no matter what he would never warm up to potions and Severus knew it.

The vial was at his lips again and Harry obediently opened his mouth, swallowing the liquid. He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling that would soon send him running to the restroom once more but there was only the steady and warm pressure of a large hand on his stomach that rubbed gently.

Severus nudged him with his nose, kissing his temple as Harry relaxed with a shuddering sigh. He opened his eyes, one hand pushing his glasses back up his nose as he looked at Severus. The dark eyes were tainted with concern but the hard features of the face revealed nothing.

Harry looked down to see Severus' long pale hand still making circles across his stomach. "I better return to the dormitory." He made a move to climb out of Severus' lap but he staggered back when the headache came rolling back in.

The strong arms kept him upright and Harry buried his face in the black clad shoulder, the arms tightening around them. "Alright, to bed with you." The long suffered sigh that followed made Harry drowsy but when he was picked up he looked up.

He would never be as tall as Severus was but he was too old to be picked up but it seemed like Severus did not care. "Stop moving about, Potter or I am going to drop you right here!" Harry had to smile as he was dumped unceremoniously on the dark green decorated bed that he knew so well. Silver outlined the sheets and Harry sat up to remove the boots, hands shaking with sudden chills.

The room was warm but the chills continued to run up and down his body. He tossed the boots into a concern, his robe following but only to be caught in the air by Severus. Harry eagerly pulled back the covers. It had not happened many times that he could sleep in Severus' bed.

'Join me, please?" He asked, after he had rearranged the pillows and blankets until they served his needs. He received a snort in return as Severus said. "As much as I want to, Harry, I have a class to teach. Perhaps afterwards but for now sleep. I want you all better so I once more can have my way with you." The obvious affection in Severus' voice made Harry smile as he gazed upon into the dark eyes filled with warmth.

Severus leaned down and brushed his lips with Harry, not accepting the invitation when Harry opened his lips. The younger wizard moaned in displeasure but Severus only smirked as he pulled back to stare into the green cloudy eyes. "I have no intention on tasting vomit, Potter. Go to sleep."

The gently hand that raked through his hair soothed Harry and he knew the older wizard did not mean the rebuke as sharply as he had said it. The last smoothing of the blankets and another kiss on his cheek this time and Severus was gone, the candles dimming immediately.

Harry relaxed with a sigh. Last year he had finally managed to kill Voldemort. He could still remember the fear he had felt when he had seen Severus lying there, unconsciously after Voldemort's snake had bit him. But the older wizard had survived the occasional shiver and weakness of limbs telling him he had been on the mend.

Harry gave into the blackness willingly, not caring of what he would dream. At some point, as he drifted in and out of sleep, he was forced to drink something and then he slipped away again, the fever in him raging. Firmness at his back made it known to him that Severus had curled up to him, one arm resting underneath Harry's head as the younger wizard pushed back against the older wizard.

The headache seemed to have subsided but Harry's vision was blurred and he brought his wrist up close to his eyes to look at his watch. It was only an hour after his last class and he knew that Severus would have one more class to teach at four.

Gentle fingers stroked his sweat covered forehead and soothingly began to stroke the lightning shaped scar that was normally hidden by dark bangs. Since the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had become even more famous but the current headmistress professor McGonagall had tried to protect Harry and the rest of her staff or students who had participated in the final battle to the best of her abilities.

Severus would not have any talk about the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort or The Victorious One and always sneered, saying for good measure what would happened if they found out that their precious 'hero' was shagging a former death eater.

Harry secretly found it amusing and could not wait until he was out of school and he could officially say he was shagging Severus Snape, wondering what the Daily Prophet would say about that. Probably that Severus was not a nice man and that Harry deserved somebody more worthy of him but Harry could not think of a worthier match for him then the greasy haired potions master he had come to love.

Only a select few knew of their relationship and Harry knew those to be persons that knew Severus as well as he did. It was true that Severus was not a man prone to kindness but there was a gentleness that could not be denied. Severus was sweet and gentle with Harry but what was more, he was passionate.

They clashed on more then one occasion but they were well matched, both hot-headed but they evened each other out. Harry would not have it any other way for the man he loved.

Yet he still had to tell Severus that he loved him. The dark haired wizard had finally grudgingly said that he tolerated Harry but Harry knew otherwise. He could see the joy in Severus' eyes when he beheld Harry.

"Severus?" He found himself rasping and soon the soothing dark voice came.

"Harry, hush, sleep." The gentle fingers continued to stroke his forehead but Harry knew that soon Severus would have to go back to teaching. "But I need to tell you something…" Harry protested.

A gentle kiss was pressed against his cheek as Severus affectionately said. "Very well then, you impatient brat."

Harry hesitated but he needed to say it. Yet there were several things that could happen, one actually being bodily thrown from the room but he took a deep breath and said. "I love you."

He closed his eyes tightly, steeling himself for the blow and the rejection that would surely come. He could hear Severus' breathing hitching as he waited for the answer that would come. He began shivering with chills that had nothing to do with his illness but with a childhood filled with abusing.

Glasses were suddenly placing on his nose and Harry opened his eyes, looking up fearfully at his bed partner who wore a look of disbelieve. Yet Severus' eyes were unreadable and Harry wondered what was going through the older wizard's mind. Severus was leaning over his shoulder, propped up on his elbow that a moment ago had been Harry's pillow and Harry felt the loss keenly.

The next moment one arm went around his waist and Severus' face was inches from Harry's own. Harry could see his reflection in the dark eyes before lips were suddenly pushed against his own. Finally Severus pulled away and Harry was not sure if it had been good or bad that Severus had kissed him.

Yet the smile that came to the lips was reserved especially for Harry and Harry found relief flowing through him. "I love you as well, Harry." The normally sharp voice was raw with emotion and Harry cuddled in closer.

He would resign himself to his fate as long as he could spend his life with his potions master. His longed for world was reflected in the dark eyes and as Severus kissed him again and the spooned against him, Harry was content and he knew all was well.

The end

**Just a short fic and I hope you liked. It is not related to Crossing Ways for those who wandered and it will be only one shot. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: So many people liked this story and I could not help myself that I have to write a small next chapter where you see what Severus is doing in those hours that Harry sleeps in his bed. The usual warnings. Let's begin. **

Severus watched with growing concern as Harry relaxed in his lap, eyes closing on their own account. His younger lover looked glossy with fever and Severus tightened his grip. The younger male smelled like vomit and Severus wanted to comment on it but one look at Harry and he refrained from it.

"I better return to the dormitory." Harry tried to move but Severus saw the moment it happened. Saw the pain explode in the green eyes he had come to adore and Harry nearly swayed.

One strong arm around his waist and Harry was back in his lap, Severus cradling him closer. The gentle fingers at the base of the bowed head and Harry moaned softly, shuddering with chills that he was not even aware of.

"Alright, to bed with you!" He sighed and he could feel the tension drain from the shoulders. He shifted Harry's weight, one arm going under his knees and the other one around his back so he was carrying Harry.

The green glassy eyes opened and locked with his own and Severus could see Harry wanted to protest. He could see the weariness and he felt the unnatural heat coming from the younger wizard. It was only a short walk to his bedroom and soon he unceremoniously dumped Harry on the bed.

He turned and caught Harry's school robe as the younger male tossed it away. Clad in a light brown jumper and jeans, Harry crawled underneath the covers shivering with socks and all.

Much to his surprise and amazement, he did not do comfort after all, Severus found himself dawning closer and even chuckling when Harry asked if he could join him. He promised the brat that perhaps later, through he knew he most likely would not.

He raised a hand and gently ran it over the arm that was not hidden underneath the blankets. The green eyes opened and he smiled as he leaned over to kiss Harry upon the lips, he was already running late for his seventh year NEWT class. Harry parted his lips but Severus did not accept the invitation.

"I have no intention on tasting vomit, Potter." He told the boy sternly as he could see the momentarily hurt in the fever clouded eyes. The gentle hand that tousled the messy black hair soothed the hurt away and Severus smoothed the blanket one last time and then he took quick steps out the door.

He softy closed the door behind him, knowing that Harry would sleep better here then in the noisy dormitory, even when he had to deal with the brat's friends now. Oh well it did not really matter now, anything for the brat's peace of mind and the fact that Harry would get better soon.

His long strides easily took him out of his private quarters and to the door of the classroom. He could hear the assembled voices of both the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. They were loudly discussing his absence. He sneered; he was barely a minute late.

He took a deep breath to try and compose himself. He needed his wits about him now. The potion they were going to make today was not particular hard and Severus had no reason to doubt that they would be able to make the potion without too many mistakes; he had trained the class well.

His hand on the door handle and one last deep breath and Severus threw the door open and stalked inside, the class was silent immediately as he walked up to his desk and turned, waving his hand at the door and then at the black board.

The door closed with a loud bang and Severus allowed his lips to curl as he surveyed the class. Since the defeat of Voldemort the class was no longer divided into a Slytherin and Gryffindor side and while Severus would never admit it to anybody he was glad for it.

To the front on the left side were a frantic looking Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend, the muggleborn Hermione Grangers, Harry's best friends. They did not appear so lost without the Boy Who Lived now then they had done a few years ago but Severus could understand the worry they shared.

They must have known that Harry was ill and they were aware of their relationship. The smug look on Hermione's face made Severus sneer even more. "Alright, today we shall be making energizing potions. The instructions are on the blackboard and the ingredients are in the store room. You have precisely one hour and a half to get this potion to be perfect. So get to work!" He leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on the desk.

He raised an eyebrow when a hand rose in the air hesitantly. "Yes, Mister Thomas?" He asked, his voice dropping lower with each passing syllable.

"Sir, we seem to be missing Harry Potter, sir…." Severus' lips curled into the familiar and sometimes truly evil sneer as he walked around his desk and sat down, saying.

"I am glad that you are so taken with the coming and goings of Mister Potter but I can assure you that it is no concern of yours that he is not here. But to answer your question, mister Thomas and I may assure you that you will only get one today before it is going to cost you points, Potter has agreed to make the potion this weekend if he wishes to pass his NEWT exams and graduate this year. Now if the same goes for the lot of you then you better get to work _now_!" The last word send the students hurrying towards the storage room and Severus seated himself behind the desk.

He choice not to acknowledge the grin and the look the Weasley boy was sending him and he drew some of the parchments with the essays of the third years towards him which he needed to grade.

After perhaps 10 minutes he looked up to see the small class working in pairs. The class barely needed surveying for Severus had lowered his standards slightly but people like Longbuttom had luckily dropped out of the glass after the fifth year OWL exams.

After making a quick round around the class to see how the students were getting on, Severus walked to his private potions storage. He looked around in search of the fever reducing potions he had to brew a batch last week for Madam Pomfrey in the healing wing.

Finally he located it and quickly placed it in his pocket before going back to the class. Granger was helping Weasley again and they seemed to be arguing about something, once in a while glancing at him. Severus glared back at them and Granger even had the nerve to smile at him, at least the glare send Weasley looking back down.

Severus allowed himself a small smile, he was glad that he could still intimidate some students; the heavens knew that no such things worked for Harry anymore. He went back to the grading and his mind began to wander.

He was worried about Harry. It was the first time he had ever seen his lover ill. There were of course times that Harry would have a headache but he could count those times on one hand. Usually Severus was the one with a headache.

It frightened him that he could feel so protective of the boy he had once loathed. He could count on two hands when he had ever comforting somebody and most of those times was with Harry.

Walking through the class about halfway through the double hour showed that most students were well on their way. Not that he would ever say it to their face of course. Granger brushed his sleeve as he passed her cauldron and he caught the muttered question under his breath. "Is Harry alright?"

Severus ignored the question. He could not answer it now and it would only encourage her. He pretended he did not see her and went back to his desk.

Finally the bell rung and Severus rose as he said. "Leave a small vial of the potion you and your partner made, with the name of the both of you on the vial on my desk. I expect three inch on the workings of energizing potions and what they are used for. Turned in by the next class. Class dismissed!"

Sticking one hand into his robes, Severus watched as the students gathered their things and loud talking left the class. He needed to go check upon Harry. He had a free period and usually he would get some grading done but Harry was more important. Hopefully the potion that settled the stomach had allowed the boy to get some sleep.

The Granger girl approached the desk and Severus glanced up. "Sir, the question I asked earlier, would you care to answer it?"

The ginger haired male came to stand beside her and softly greeted. "Hello, Severus, I already tried to explain to her that Harry is most likely asleep in your rooms because I checked the dormitory before I came to class but she won't listen."

Allowing a small smile to come forward, Severus gathered the scrolls and softly answered. "Harry is ill and I thought it would not be wise to allow him to come to class. He is indeed asleep and like I told your classmate the boy Thomas that I will go over the potion with him this weekend…."

"Will you send him back to the dorm?" Hermione smiled at him and the wariness for her friend shone through.

"No, I am going to keep him in bed so he can rest. You may be assured that I will watch over him and shall take excellent care of him…" Severus began to say as she interrupted him with another bright smile.

"I never doubted it, Severus. But he was sick for the whole day but why he should stay in bed now because he was adamant that he had to go to breakfast this morning instead of staying in bed. Like he thought he was some sort of weakness when he could not go down to you at lunchtime before he had attended four other classes…."

"Hermione, honestly, Harry would have gone down before all of the classes if we could have convinced him. He thought he would not be welcome before lunch…." Ron interrupted her.

Much to his amazement Severus felt his heart grow larger. Harry was softening something inside of him. "Harry is always welcome at any given hour. He knows the password to my rooms and the wards will always allow him. But I must go now. I only have an hour and I think Harry will want something to drink. I will tell him you worried about him…."

The two best friends of his lover nodded at him and left the classroom, Severus following in their steps. He opened the door softly and quick steps took him to the bedroom to see Harry tossing and turning in the grips of a fever induced dream.

The boy moaned softly and the green eyes opened but Harry was not awake as he tossed some more before falling asleep again. Severus sat down on the bed and drew Harry's head into his lap, the boy stilling underneath his touch as he stroked the sweat covered forehead.

It made his heart beat faster as Harry swallowed the potion, the trust in him implicit that he would not harm Harry. Severus then tucked the blankets around the sleeping teenager and he walked around the bed, climbing onto it and guiding Harry back until the boy rested in his arms, back pressed against chest and Severus' arm slipping underneath Harry's head to work as a pillow and the other hand stroke the hot forehead soothingly, including the scar.

He smiled when the boy pushed back against him and relaxed in his arms. Perhaps he did not have to say it just yet but he loved Harry and for the moment that was enough as he helped the younger wizard through the heavy hours of the illness.

His heart was beating with love when he heard the affection coming from the younger male when Harry said that he loved him. He could only return the words and when he saw the smile that was given to him, he was sure of going through with his plan. As soon as Harry graduated he would ask him to marry him and as that thought occupied his mind, Severus did not even mind when Harry fell asleep again just as long as he could hold his lover close to him for all eternity.

The end.

**This is truly the end. So please tell me what you think. **


End file.
